


Clashing Blades, Crossing Wills

by Zerodyne



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Making Up, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: Yukina is considered by many as the best swordfighter in Featherbloom Academy, but Ran isn't having any of that. What awaits them as they draw their blades?( Fantasy / Noble Academy AU. )
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> I've made an AU just to have these two do some lesbian swordfighting. Enjoy.

“That's one hell of a move, Ran!” 

It was a bright summer afternoon in Featherbloom Academy, a school gifted noble youngsters to hone their strengths in various aspects. Here is where they're taught mannerisms, diplomacy, ethics, basic knowledges, and— most importantly —the art of combat.

“It was nothing,” said the girl called Ran, a dull wooden sword on her right hand. She used it to train a few sword moves she innovated beforehand, showing it off to her four close friends.

“What do you mean, "it's nothing"?! No one in our class can pull off something as complicated as that!” protested one of her friends; a pinkette named Himari. She looked quite agitated.

“Agreed!” approved Tomoe— the girl who first complimented Ran. “You can't deny that you're the best at swordsmanship in our class!”

Ran gagged, before looking away from the four. No matter how many praises she received, she never got used to it.

“Ooh~ Ran is being all modest again~” teased Moca, a playful sneer etched onto her face.

“Shut up,” Ran bit back, though still feeling flustered.

“Uuu, meanwhile I still can't pull off the basic stances...” Himari pondered, “you and Tomoe better give me extra lessons so that I can pass!”

“Ehh?!” Tomoe gasped, bewildered. “Why me?!”

“Because you're just as good as Ran, duh!”

“But Tomo-chin often breaks the training dummies at lessons, doesn't she?” Moca interjected. 

“Wh— what does that have to do with anything?!” barked Tomoe, her eyebrows furrowed.

Ran laughed softly, before turning to her friend, far removed from the conversation and seemingly looking at something.

“Tsugumi?” she called at her. “What's wrong.”

“Ah— huh?”

Ran's words broke her out of her reverie, Tsugumi turned towards the noodle-haired.

“Nothing...” she shook her head, before glancing over somewhere behind Ran. “It's just... I feel Sayo-san and her friends were looking this way...”

At those words, their hubbub ceased. Himari looked mortified, Tomoe scrunched her forehead, and Moca's mouth formed an "oh".

Ran knitted her brows before turning around. Sure enough... another group of five people gathered not far from them. Along with the academy uniforms, these five wore a blue cape running from their collars to their waist.

The five of them seems to realize that they were noticed, so they averted their gazes away and proceeded to converse. 

Except for one. The silver-haired woman, with a silver rose crest on her chest to accompany the cape. Her golden orbs didn't flutter in the slightest, even after it met Ran's reds.

“...Minato Yukina.” Ran called from where she stood. A cutting silence soon ensued the area, as tension began to rise between the two. No one spoke a word, not even the other passing academy students. Some left immediately, others rooted to the spot.

Yukina didn't answer, but turned her whole body towards Ran. Her expression looked as unreadable as always... and Ran hated that. 

“You were staring at us,” she got to the point, sounding very stern. “What do you want?”

“I was staring at **you** ,” Yukina corrected, still with a painfully contempt expression. “Was it wrong?”

Ran recoiled for a moment, but quickly regained her footing. “Why did you stare at me, then?”

“You were exhibiting some sword techniques. Of course I'd like to watch.”

“So that you can mock it with your friends, huh?” Ran barked, slowly becoming more and more hostile. “Just because everyone considered that you're best with swords, doesn't mean you have the right to!”

It was true— while Ran was considered the best in her class, Yukina was considered the best in the Academy and Ran had a grudge on her because of that.

“R—Ran...!” Himari tried to stop Ran, but she didn't budge.

“I have no intention to mock your sword skills,” Yukina dismissed, crossing her arms and keeping that collected look. “You showed off some excellent techniques, and I cannot deny that.”

“Sounds like you're being condescending to me,” hissed Ran. Her irritation towards Yukina has reached its breaking point. “You're implying you can do better?”

“Minato-san, we should leave,” rang the voice of Sayo, who grew more and more uneasy with this scuffle. So did the rest of Yukina's friends— Lisa was on the verge of holding Yukina back, while Ako and Rinko both looked anxious.

But Yukina didn't heed her words, instead putting her hand to the side to silent her.

“I never implied that I was,” Yukina replied to Ran, though her serious expression really doesn't help with her argument. “You're the one who brought it up.”

“So you're saying I accepted that you're better?!” Ran yelled fiercely, her face red with fury. “Not a chance, Minato-san!”

“I never implied that either. Mitake-san, you need to stop twisting the meaning of my words.”

“But you believe that it's true, right?! That you're better than me?!”

Yukina fell to a silence, her gaze fluttering to the ground. Ran took this as a "yes".

“I knew it,” spat Ran bitterly. “Well, guess what?!”

As if she had waited for this moment, Ran raised her wooden sword and pointed it at the other.

“Draw your weapon, and I'll prove to you that you're wrong!”

Everyone at the vicinity collectively drew their breaths. Both Yukina's and Ran's group stood up, worried about the battle that might ensue.

“Oi, Ran... you can't be serious about this?!” Tomoe yelled, pulling Ran by her arm.

“Y—yeah...! Don't do this, Ran-chan!” Tsugumi urged.

But Ran was resolute. She shook Tomoe's hand off, her blade and sight all directed to the person she currently hated the most.

Yukina, oddly enough, didn't appear to be taken aback in the slightest. In fact, she looked like she expected this to happen. Thus—

“...very well.”

She drew her own wooden blade.

“W—wait, Yukina! You can't do this!” Lisa finally jumped into action, tugging the hem of Yukina's uniform. 

However, just like Ran, Yukina seems to be unshakable. She turned her head briefly towards Lisa, giving her a stare that meant, _'I know what I'm doing.'_ Lisa removed her grip and backed off, but still looked worried.

“So you won't back down? Good,” Ran bellowed, lowering her blade and moving closer towards her current foe.

“Of course I won't,” Yukina closed their distances too, twirling her sword to the side.

Once they're within close proximity, they both entered their stance. Everyone who watched held their breaths, anxious yet a little curious to see the outcome. To see who's truly better.

“Haaaah—!”

Ran charged first, leaping forward with a swift downward slash. Yukina saw this coming and raised her sword in time to block the move. Swiftly, Ran pulled her sword back and attempted another blow, this time aiming for the waist. Once again, Yukina blocked it.

This went on for a while, Ran keeping on the offense while Yukina did nothing to retaliate. 

“Attack me, Minato-san!” Ran yelled after their swords clash for the umpteenth time. “Or are you just toying with me?!”

“Oh. You finally caught on,” Yukina responded, as cold as usual.

“Son of a—”

With one quick motion, Ran withdrew her blade and landed a kick onto Yukina's stomach.

“Guh—!”

Yukina was sent back a few feet, reeling. She definitely didn't expect that— nor the audience, whom all let out collective gasps and shrieks.

“Toy with that,” Ran smirked, allowing Yukina to recover.

“Fine,” Yukina got back to her stance, gritting her teeth. “I'll attack now.”

Attack she did, lunging forward with a sword thrust. It was so quick that Ran barely dodged it, the blade scraping her uniform. Ran retaliated instantly with a sweep towards the hip. Yukina, however, deflected the blade as hard as she could. As a result, Ran was wide open. 

Not wasting any chance, Yukina hurled her blade towards Ran's face and whacked her harshly. Ran was sent flying to the ground with the force of that attack, but quickly got up on her feet before Yukina could trump over her.

“Ran-chan!” Tsugumi shrieked, and Ran immediately realized why when she felt something sticky on her cheek. She carressed it to confirm. Sure enough, her fingertips are red with blood.

“We can stop now,” Yukina suggested. She felt that she had made a point with that scratch.

“Stop? Don't be ridiculous,” Ran groaned, lifting her blade again. “Just because you've made me bleed, doesn't mean you've won.”

“Suit yourself.”

They were off again within seconds, one dull wood clashing with another. Ran attempted to do another kick. Seeing it coming, Yukina strafed to her left and struck a calculated slash. Ran almost had no time to react, but she managed to block the attack with her leg still outstretched.

Clear for attack, Ran leapt to the air and flipped backwards, swinging her blade in the process. Not expecting this stunt either, Yukina's block was wobbly. As a result, her blade slipped off from her grip and fell to the ground. As she landed, Ran immediately lunged forward, smacking her wooden sword against Yukina's ribs.

But then, Yukina did the unexpected.

While the sword did hit her— made her writhe in pain, in fact —she managed to take hold of Ran's arm.

“What?!”

Panicking, Ran tried to pull her arm away from Yukina's grip to no avail. She already had her arm locked. 

“Haaaaa!”

With all of her strength, Yukina hurled Ran's body to the ground. Might be a hyperbole, but Ran swore she could feel her ribs breaking as she crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

But is she going to let that stop her from claiming victory? No, of course not.

Just as Yukina released her grip, Ran caughed her arm and pulled her down, lifting her knee to hit Yukina's... anything. As long as it's a hit, she couldn't care less.

Being caught off guard, Yukina fell to the ground almost instantly and took the brunt of Ran's knee on her gut. She gasped, before collapsing to the ground right beside Ran.

“Oh, no!”

“Ran!” “Yukina!”

“Someone get help!”

“What's the meaning of this?!”

Freed from their battle, Ran could hear a commotion brewing, far from where she lay. She could feel the thumps of footsteps approaching her.

But at this point, she didn't care. She just wanted to rest.

And then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I'm not good at writing action. Oops.


	2. To Greater Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their battle concluded, Ran was left to ponder about what happened. Fortunately, Tsugumi has something to say...

This felt different.

Ran could've sworn she laid in a rocky patch of grass... and yet this feels very fluffy and comforting. Like a bed.

She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the glare of sunlight... only to be met with a concrete ceiling and chandeliers instead.

Where could she possibly be...?

Despite it throbbing, Ran forced herself to raise her head, realizing that she was surrounded with...

“Oh God, you're awake!!”

Himari almost lunged towards Ran for a hug, had Tomoe not prevented her from doing so. All four of her friends are there, their faces lit upon seeing Ran waking up again.

Ran got up and glanced around, discovering that she's inside the Infirmary. Well... she could remember that she was beaten up pretty badly, so not surprising. 

Wait a second...

“Where's Minato-san?” 

“She's fine,” Tomoe casually replied. “Well... I think she is, anyway. She passed out too— that really cool kick of yours probably did the job!”

“It's **not** cool, Tomoe!” Himari frowned disapprovingly, before turning her sour face to Ran. “The whole thing is unnecessary! Why did you have to challenge her in a duel, Ran? You could've gotten more hurt!”

Ran bit her lip, averting her gaze. It feels just like being scolded by her mother...

“We all know the reason, though~” Moca sneered. “Ran's trying to prove that she's better than Yukina~ can't believe Ran would be the type to hold grudges, though... hee hee.”

“I— I'm not...!”

But no matter how she denied it, Ran knew it was the truth. She declared it herself, right in front of her friends and Yukina.

“Ran-chan, you can't deny this one...” Tsugumi huffed, before smiling serenely. “Though, if it makes you feel better, I really think you're better— no... I think you're cool in your own right!”

“...okay?” Ran squinted her eyes, not feeling convinced. 

“A—ah, I mean... you two were honestly great in your own right!” Tsugumi backpedalled, looking absolutely determined to make Ran feel better. “Tomoe-chan said that your fighting style was different from Yukina's.”

“Right, that's what I noticed,” Tomoe nodded. “Yukina was a lot more calculating and by the books. You know when the fight started, she was just blocking your attacks?”

“Said she was toying with me,” Ran let out a bitter laugh.

“Well... I think she was trying to get a read on you, then expose your weaknesses when she's done.”

Ran listened intently, feeling that it must be the reason. From what she saw on Yukina's previous spars, she knew that Yukina is an analytical fighter. Unlike her, who is—

“Unlike you, who's more adaptive and unorthodox!”

Yep, that's it.

“Reckless, too...” Ran sighed, rubbing her cheek. She could feel a thin scar on it— definitely gonna stay there for a while.

“But that's not entirely a bad thing!” Tsugumi interjected. “Your unpredictability always threw Yukina for a loop! That kick, and that sommersault attack... she had to play by your rules at the end, just so that she could damage you effectively!”

Ran raised an eyebrow. “Play by my rules...?” 

“Do we really need to spell it out?” Tomoe sighed. “She had to be as adaptive as you are to beat you down. That last throw— you think Yukina is the type to pull that off?”

Ran shook her head. In retrospect, that move doesn't feel like the usual Yukina... as she recalled, Yukina's moves are careful and calculated with minimal risks. But that throw had lots of risk— and she paid dearly for it —yet she pulled it off anyway.

“Okay... but what are you trying to imply with this?” Ran asked.

“It means, as good as Yukina is, she's still learning from you, Ran-chan!” Tsugumi beamed. “You showed her how to be more adaptable in a duel!”

“...I don't see how it makes me feel better.”

“Ran, did that smack slowed your brain down...?” Moca asked.

“Of course not!” Ran impatiently answered. For the love of God, why is everyone not giving her a straight answer?

Moca sighed. “What Tsugu's trying to say is, instead of pondering about which one of you is better, you should strive to push each other instead~ isn't that right, Tsugu~?”

“Y—yeah, actually...” Tsugumi nodded shakily, shocked that Moca knew what she wanted to say. “The point is, you shouldn't hold a grudge against Yukina, because Yukina learned something from you! So instead, you should try learning something from Yukina too! That way, you can push each other to greater heights!”

Admittedly, Ran was quite surprised tohear those words. Learning something from Yukina to push each other...? She couldn't imagine being taught anything by Yukina, and yet... Tsugumi's words made a lot of sense.

“I'll try it some time,” Ran said, after a moment of pondering.

“Nope, you'll try it tomorrow!” chirped Tsugumi. “Because you're going to have a detention with Yukina tomorrow!”

“...wait.

 **What?!** ”


	3. A Rare Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ran to face her detention with Yukina. What will she say to her?

Spending the rest of the night in the Infirmary, Ran came back the next morning, going through class as usual. Thanks to the scuffle with Yukina, she had recieved more glances and whispers from the other students than usual, mostly gossiping about what happened between them. Ran admittedly felt a little embarrassed being the subject of talking, but her friends' presence helped her withstand them.

Strangely enough, she hasn't ran into Yukina today. Maybe she was still at the Infirmary? Well, either way, she's bound to meet her soon... because as satisfying as it was to throw down against someone she had a grudge with, Ran's actions had serious repercussions. As a result, she was forced to endure detention with the person she fought with.

While Tsugumi's encouragement still rang in her ear, she still felt a little iffy at the prospect of making up with Yukina. It just felt strange, wanting to get together with someone she literally tried to beat down just a day ago. At the same time, though... she also wanted to apologize to her.

Finally, her last class of the day is over. As she departed with her friends, they wished her good luck and patted her in the back before heading towards their rooms. Ran couldn't do that, of course— her detention awaits, taking place in the Academy's training room. She jogged to that place, opening the door and stepping in.

Then she saw her.

“Minato-san.”

Closing the door behind her, Ran approached the silver-haired as casually as possible, pretending that no duel has occured between them before.

Yukina nodded, keeping her silence. They seem to have arrived early, because the instructor giving them detention came in after a long and silent ten minutes.

“You two will have to clean up the swords on the display cases and oil them. I do not want to see a single drop of dirt on them, understand?”

The two nodded.

“Also, don't start a fight or your punishments will be worse,” the instructor warned. “I'll be back to check in thirty minutes.”

And the instructor left them once again. The two headed for the dirty swords, picked up a cloth for each of them, then started rubbing them.

Amidst the cleaning, Ran thought on how she should open the conversation. Yukina doesn't seem to be initiating any soon, so she better make the first move...

“M—Minato-san?” she stammered.

“Yes?” Yukina replied, though her eyes are still on the blade she held.

_Crap. Now what?_

“I... I want to apologize. For putting you into this mess.”

Yukina stopped scrubbing her blade at this, her eyes glancing over towards Ran.

“...it's alright. Your apology is unnecessary.”

Ran tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

Yukina didn't answer immediately, instead fully turning towards Ran. She stared for a moment, before her free hand reached for the other's cheek— where that scar she made remained.

While it was covered with a glove, Ran still felt a strange shiver as Yukina's hand touched her face. Her face burning up, she stared at the silver-haired iin bewilderment.

“Minato-san...?”

It took a while for Yukina to remove her hand from the scar, before she continued with her detention work.

“I should be the one apologizing,” Yukina uttered, letting out a deep sigh.

“Huh? You haven't done anything wrong,” Ran implied. 

Yukina shook her head. “Accepting your challenge, even though I knew it was going to lead both of us into trouble?”

“Well... yeah, but I was the one who started the fuss. I'm the one who wanted to fight—”

“I also wanted to fight you.”

“ **What?** ”

Ran blinked, completely taken aback by what she just heard. Yukina looked so firm in saying that, too... she really meant what she just said.

“Yes, Mitake-san. I wanted that duel as bad as you do,” Yukina admitted. “I wished our fight was under better circumstances, but when I saw the opportunity... I couldn't miss it.”

“You're... serious?” Ran asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“Of course. In hindsight, it was very selfish of me to use your anger to benefit myself like that. I'm sorry, Mitake-san.”

Ran was at a loss for words. 

“I... wow. I'm not mad at you... but why? My reason is obviously because had a grudge on you for being the best— and I know that's very childish —so why would you want to fight me?”

“...because I also have a grudge on you, I suppose?” Yukina shrugged. “In my eyes, you have that steadfast mentality that I don't possess. I think too much when fighting, while you trusted your instincts and charge without fear.”

...is it hot in here, or is it just her? Because Ran could feel her face steaming from those words. She couldn't believe that Yukina, the person she thought she couldn't top, would think of her like that.

“You can't possibly think like that...?”

“As a matter of fact, I really do. I'm jealous that you can place so much trust on your instincts.”

Despite not showing it, Yukina also felt flustered admitting that. She averted her eyes and pretended to clean her blade, all to hide the shame in her eyes.

“Minato-san...”

Ran, on the other hand, left her gaze suspended at Yukina, the cloth on her hand not doing any work. She's still trying to comprehend what just happened in the last few minutes. Apparently, they're not so different after all...?

Tsugumi's words resurfaced in her mind. Reaching greater heights together... that suddenly seems more possible than ever before.

“Uh... listen,” Ran tried to initiate a conversation, “if it's okay with you... can we train together?”

Yukina stopped wiping her blade again.

“I mean... I have, uh, areas where I'm lacking, and... you have areas where you're lacking,” fumbled Ran. “We can improve those we lacked if we... um, learn from each other.”

Yukina didn't respond, even when it's really clear that she was listening. Ran started to panic because of this— will she be turned down?

“W—we don't have to do it everyday! Maybe when we have spare time, we can catch up with each other, and... you know...”

“I like that idea,” Yukina finally replied, much to Ran's relief.

“So... can we do it, Minato-san?”

“Yes... yes, of course. I'll look forward to that.”

At that moment, Ran witnessed a rare occurrence. Yukina smiled at her— and this wasn't a mocking smirk, or anything of the sort. This was a genuine smile... and for some reason, Ran's heart fluttered when she sees it. So angelic.

“Then it's settled, Minato-san,” Ran smiled back.

“...you can call me Yukina, that's fine,” said Yukina, her smile turning a bit sheepish.

“Oh... alright, then,” Ran chuckled. “In that case, you can call me Ran.”

They laughed together, before continuing their task. Ran felt like a heavy burden was removed from her shoulders, her animosity towards Yukina is nothing but a distant memory. She's happy that she could finally call Yukina a friend.

_Or maybe... something more than that?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the fruits of my brainrot! Sorry if it felt a little rushed. :')
> 
> Also, I have an idea on where this'll go next, but I'll just stop it here for now.


End file.
